Quelques jours Moldu
by Clyde Black
Summary: Quand Dumbledor décide de mettre Poudlard a la sauce Moldu,qu'un auteur bois beaucoup plus que raison et que la pub des chocapic duo passe sa donne ça...
1. L'annonce

Salut C'est encore** Clyde Black **pour ma toute première fic à chapitres, C'est vraiment excitant !

**Disclamer : **Heu … je suis presque sur que les perso m'appartiennent pas mais a la grande la merveilleuse JKR ! (si je fais de la lèche elle me les donnera peut être ))

**Note de l'auteur : **Cher lecteurs férus d'orthographe sachez que cette Fanfiction a été rédigé avec pour seul beta mon correcteur de Microsoft Word, sachez aussi que je suis la pire catastrophe en matière d'autographe rien quand rédigeant cette note j'ai fait une centaine de fautes … donc sorry sorry …

**Moldu week**

-héhéhé…

Minerva fronça les sourcils redoutant le pire.

-hahaha…

Severus ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir malgré son habituel masque d'indifférence.

-hohoho…

Pomona lança des regards de droite a gauche d'un air terrifié.

-hihihi…

Filius laissa échapper un couinement et recula légèrement.

Ce dont les quatre directeurs et directrices de maison avaient si peur et qui laissait échappé des rires diabolique a faire pâlir Bellatrix Lestrange , était assis dans son bureau face a eux. C'était le grand, le majestueux, le puissant, l'accro au bonbon : Albus Dumbledore.

Il se trouve qu'âpres la guerre qui avait affronté le Survivant a celui-qui-n'a-pas-de-nez-meme-dans-l'au-dela, et ou le coté de Harry avait triomphé en se servant d'une figurine Naruto, d'un Troll des montagnes, d'un plat de pâtes préparé par Pansy et d'une chaussette de Ron .L'école était redevenu calme…enfin calme c'était sans compté les incomptables tentatives de directeur pour réunir les maisons. Et justement au grand désespoir des professeurs Albus avait une nouvelle idée….

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée à l'heure du diner le fabuleux et néanmoins cinglé directeur de poudlard se leva et réclama le silence.

-Mes chers enfants ,dit le mangeur de bonbon au citron l'air grave .Aujourd'hui votre directeur adoré a eu une idée pour tenté de vous rapproché et faire de moi un homme heureux…

Dans la salle les « enfants » en question n'avaient pas vraiment l'expression à laquelle on s'attendait entendant ces mots. En effet les griffondors étaient figé au dessus de leurs plat, les Serdaigles étaient dans le même état et les Poufsouffles eux étaient carrément en train de paniqué certain menaçants même de s'enfuir de l'école, seul les Serpantard n'avait pas paniqué (essentiellement parce qu'ils n'écoutaient pas le vieux fou)

En effet âpres 6573 idées et demie les élèves avaient appris à craindre cette phrase.

-Cette idée, continua Dumbledore sans faire attention au divers degré de choc des élèves .va nous aidé a apprécié les moldu a leur juste valeur… en effet nous allons faire un Lundi entier sans magie ! Entièrement ! Et peut être le Mardi si sa passe bien… Les cours de potion deviendront cours de chimie, les cours de métamorphose deviendront cours de mathématique, la botanique deviendra botanique moldu, les sortilèges deviendront français et ainsi de suite !

-….

-…..

-…

BOOM

Tout les élèves tournèrent la tète en direction de les tables Serpantard, la quasi totalité des vert et argent avaient fini par entendre et ils étaient presque tous tombé de leur banc.

Harry pouffa et regarda Hermione et Seamus en rigolant, tout les trois n'avaient aucune crainte car pour une fois ils se démarqueraient par leur intelligence (sauf Hermione qui avait l'habitude) en effet ayant tout les trois grandit dans une famille moldu ils arriveraient a supporté le changement très facilement. Harry tourna vit Hermione tourné la tète vers Malfoy et éclata d'un grand rire, il se tourna également et réprima un fou rire : Malfoy était devenu plus livide que jamais la bouche grande ouverte dans un crie muet et ses ongles s'étaient profondément enfoncé dans le bois de la table. Harry imaginait bien a quel point cela devait être choquant pour lui même après avoir collaboré pour vaincre Voldemort. Il se tourna de nouveau et laissa échappé son fou rire en voyant Ron dans le même état a quelque détaille près de Malfoy.

-…. Donc, reprit le sadique. J'ai jeté un sort sur le château et à partir de huit heures trente...Donc dans quelque secondes toute forme de magie disparaitra dans le château …sauf bien entendu pour moi, les statuts, portraits, elfes et fantômes ! Sur ce bon appétit !

A peine eu t'il fini ces parole que Harry et la plupart des élève se tournèrent vers leur poche pour découvrirent l'absence de baguette

-A oui je me suis permis de faire disparaitre toute vos baguettes, elles vous sauront remise d'ici...heu..Quand j'aurais décidé…

McGonagall regarda subitement les pans de sa robe et poussa un léger crie suivit de tout les professeurs.

Heu j'ai aussi pris celle des professeurs…toujours pour réunir les maisons !, dit il en riant

A voir le regard que Rogue lançait sur le directeur Harry se dit que le directeur en question devrait faire attention a ce qu'il buvait ces jours çi… .Ils finirent tous de manger en silence certain avait l'air effarés d'autre légèrement inquiet et d'autre encore était comme Hermione et Harry : ravie de pouvoir enfin montré leur talent.

A la fin du repas le trio d'or s'en allèrent vers la salle commune de griffondors en imaginant se qui allait se passé dans les jours à venir. Harry songeât soudain au quiditch et pris peur si toute les activités magique était suspendu le quiditch aussi ! Et il était hors de question de raté le match griffondors-Serdaigles qui leur offrirait la victoire assuré ! Il se rassura en se disant que Dumbledore avait surement pris des dispositions pour qu'il puisse s'affronté quand mêmes. Il ne savait pas a quel point il avait raison…

Alors ? C'est horribles, Monstrueux, Merveilleux ? Dans tout les cas laissez une review pour me le dire … allé sa ne coute rien juste une toute petite review … celui qui laisse la première je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant ! Sinon je pense laisser un chapitre par Semaine … Normalement …désolé pour la longueur de ce chapitre mais je vous promets de développé les autres !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello bon je vous livre directement le deuxième Chapitre….Comme je suis gentils : D….Bonne lecture :P

Lundi matin…

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

-Quoi ? Quoi …Hein ? C'est Quoi ça ? Harry ?

Ledit Harry esquissa un sourire, évidement plus de réveil magique non plus…

-C'est la sonnerie pour le réveil Ron.

-Une Quoi ? dit Ron en écarquillant les yeux.

-Une sonnerie sa sert à nous réveiller le matin et a nous signaler le début et fin des cours !

-Attend…donc ce vacarme va nous alerté toute les heures ?

Harry préféra épargner son jeune ami et fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu .Les garçons rejoignirent Hermione dans l'escalier, la jeune femme semblait radieuse, et comme Harry la connaissait elle devait avoir e vu une personne non-aimer se casser la figure avec la sonnerie…

Dans la grande salle Harry remarqua un changement notable sans toutefois savoir lequel, Se n'est qu'en levant les yeux qu'il se rendit compte de la transformation du plafond magique en plafonds ordinaire. Il ne fut pas le seul, beaucoup d'élève regardais le plafond anciennement magique avec un air de dépit, Les Serpantard allant jusqu'à pesté contre le « citronné ».

Le Citronné en question se leva soudain en réclamant le silence, les élèves le lui acorderent,mais avec beaucoup plus de difficulté que d'habitude…

-Mes Cher enfant vous avez déjà remarqué le changement de décoration maintenant vous remarquerez le changement de service…héhéhé…

A ces mots la salle entière eu un mouvement de panique, de regard effrayer et d'étonnement. D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit et débarquèrent des hommes portant des plateaux qui contrairement a d'habitude semblant bien moins garnis. En effets il n'y avait que du lait, Café et toast.

Heu aussi...Les Moldu ne mange jamais autant de chose différentes des le matin donc…Bon demi appétit !

On entendit dans la salle plusieurs raclements de chaise, dont celle de Rogue lui-même les élèves et le professeur s'en allait, vivre comme un moldu une semaine passe, mais manger comme eux ? JAMAIS !

Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui mangeais tranquillement, un léger sourire aux lèvres puis vers Ron qui lui faisais une tête d'enterrement et avais le teint pale…pauvre Ron habitué à manger pour cinq a chaque repas...

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Ok...Direction premier cours, en regardant son emploie du temps Harry se rendit compte qu'ils avaient cours de...Physique Chimie…anciennement appeler …Potion...Ça allait être drôle…

10 minutes plus tard devant les cachots Ron, Harry, et Hermione attendait leurs professeur favori...

-Entrez…fit la sinistre voix.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle et prirent immédiatement conscience du changement radical dans la décoration de la salle. Les chaudrons avaient été remplacé par des sorte de tube a essaies mais en bien plus grand et a la place des livre ancien et usé des livre neuf plastifié et bleu marqué des lettres violettes PHYSIQUE ET CHIMIE.

Rogue attrapa un livre devant lui et commença a le feuilleté pendant que les élèves prenaient place, on l'entendait marmonner des brides de phrase tel que « Hors de prix » et « prélevé sur notre salaire en plus… »Tout ceci ne s'anonssait pas de tout repos...

Finalement notre chauve souris préféré décida de leurs donné un exercice sur les réactions chimiques.

Tout se passais plus ou moins bien jusqu'au moment ou Neville voulu mélanger un liquide bleu magenta a un autre vert ciel, et là tout alla au ralentit, Hermione qui cria « NOOOOOOOOOOON » ,Harry qui se précipita sous son bureau ,Ron qui ne compris rien et rogue se tapa le visage de la paume de la main en soupirant..

BOOOOUM !

Une épaisse fumé envahit la pièce immédiatement suivit par le hurlement de Malfoy qui avait l'uniforme entièrement brulé et réduit a un simple caleçon. Le pauvre Neville en voyant les horribles dégâts Qu'il avait causés pris soudain une teinte verte très agréable, Rogue s'avança vers lui les yeux luisant et un sourire sadique découvrant ses dents pointu.

-Vous allez donc être le premier à tester les méthodes de punition des moldu…Héhéhéhé…nous allons rire...Susurra le sadique avant de s'éloigné en glissant comme si il avait des rollers caché se qui après tout était possible puisqu'il était le seul à avoir gardé sa robe de sorcier…

Toute la classe se tourna vers Neville qui tremblais comme une flamme, tous avaient l'air horrifiés hormis Harry, Hermione et les autres nés moldu

-On ma dit que pour punir les ados turbulents les moldu les enferment cinq jours et six nuit dans une caisse sombre avec trois animaux différents ayant chacun une maladie différente !

- Moi on ma dit qu'il les envoie sur la planète la plus proche de la terre afin de creusé dans des mine de terre jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve de l'or !

-C'est bizarre moi j'ai entendu dire qu'ils doivent trouver le pourcentage de plastique et botox dans le visage de Madona !

-Chuuuut parle pas d'elle sinon ils vont savoir qu'on est au courant de tout se qui se passe chez eux et cette fic n'aura plus de sens ! Déjà qu'elle en a pas beaucoup…

-BON TOUT LE MONDE LA FERME ! Je suis revenu je suis partit depuis bien trop longtemps ! Rugit SeveruChou

-Mais Mr. Vous n'êtes même pas partit depuis 5 minutes en faite...

-Ouai mais c'est assez pour que l'auteur débile ai le temps de vous faire dire les pires âneries ! Railla l'autre.

-Mr. ! Suivez le script ! Il parait que c'est un véritable sadique ! Chuchotaient plusieurs élèves.

-Ouai mais…Commença Severus avant de se faire littéralement avalé par un lapin en miel pops qui passait par là puis il fut recraché mais sous une autre forme...Toujours des cheveux noire mais encadrant un visage plus fin...plus séduisant...

-Oh My Dray! couina Malfoy ! C'est Johnny Depp ! L'acteur le plus sexy de toutes les générations HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Cria t'il en sautant sur place et en agitant son écharpe et divers babiole sortit de nul ne sais ou a l'effigie de l'acteur.

- Wii zé soui Johnny mé poul lé besoins dé cétte fânfictionné z'orais oune accent débile y zé zélé Logué ! L'autore et son mauvais calactére on décidé dé changer dé castingé en coul dé louté.

-Hiiiiiiiiiiii ! Cria Malfoy et le fan Club derrière lui.

- Tu savais qu'il était gay ? demanda Harry à Hermione.

-Non Harry je ne savais pas que le mec sexy, Classe, Bien habillé, qui se passe 2 litres de gel et qui a une voix fluette et des manières de jeune pucelle était gay …

- Ha ouf j'ai cru que j'étais le seul !

-…

Cours de Math, lut Hermione au reste de la classe, anciennement appelé… (Roulement de tambours) Métamorphose !

Heu c'est Une bonne chose ça ? demanda Pansy inquiète.

Hé bien si on compare avec se cours, je pense que sa ne peut pas être pire finalement…

Si elle savait a quoi s'attendre elle n'aurait peut être pas été aussi sur d'elle…


	3. Un elfe très coquin

Bon voici le 3éme chapitre..J'ai conscience que plus vous lisez et plus vous avez l'impression que je suis un junky complètement soul qui a écrit sa sous sédatif mais je vous rasure je suis sorbe…soerb …Sobre !

Arrivé dans le cours il découvrirent une McGonagall en larmes dans une robes rose a la Ombrage.

Notre Miss je-sais-tout-sur-tout-surtout-se-que-les-gents-ne-veulent-pas-savoir accourut pour sauvé son professeur adoré

un problème ? Voulez vous que je me transforme en super Livre-Lama-Girl ?

La vielle femme refusa poliment l'aide et commença a répondre en sanglotant.

-Je…Snif..voulais que..Snif ..L'auteur me rajeunisse mais…snif…tout le budget est passé dans l'autre bombe des cachot et maintenant je suis seul avec ma rooooobe…dit' elle avant d'éclater en sanglot encore plus gros.

-Je vais vous aidez ! SUPER LAM…Commença Hermione

Mais d'un coup un lapin en chocapic duo débarqua avala le professeur et la recracha sous forme de mannequin de 1 mettre 80,Blonde, Mince avec la même robe rose désormais très aguichante, et de grand talon dans le style prostitué..

YEAAAAAH ! je peut enfin cessé d'être Mcgo et redevenir Minnie !

Minnie ? s'étonnèrent les filles pendant que les garçon remettaient leurs langues dans leurs bouches

Ho oui, s'écria Minnie Bon c'est un cours de Math hein ? bon alors sortez vos machine a calculez ! vous allez me faire l'inéquation inéquationé de Bellatrix Lestrange pendant que je remets du Vernis okay ?

La quasi totalité des jeunes femmes de la salle regardèrent leurs professeur auparavant si...rigide si…non-cool qui était devenu une… (**Sous décision du site l'expression suivante sera effacé) **alors que les garçons essayaient de contrôlé leurs hormones.

Peu a peu la classe se mit au travail, sauf Pavartie et Lavande qui discutait Mode avec Minnie.

-Bon alors si on sait qu'un homme mouche mange a la vitesse d'un Cocotier soul, on en déduira que E= 168461684 soustrait par volley-ball au carré se qui nous amène à…

- Hermione pourrais tu je t'en prie faire moins de bruit lorsque tu comprends ?

-Mais j'ai oublié de placer le bulletin de note de Ron donc on remet le 6858523 juste avant le infini divisé par 8 pour…

Hermione tait toi…

-Donc je mets la biscote la et…

BOONG

-…

-Heu...

-…

-M'ione ?

-…

-Quelqu'un peut appeler ? Et Prévenir Minnie je ne suis pas sur qu'elle ai vu…

En effet la Bimbo de prof désormais manucuré était en train de se maquillé copieusement elle en était a sa sixième couche quand les élèves cachèrent le dinosaure gonflable ensanglanté dans la penderie.

-Luna, dit Notre brun préféré. J'ai trois question, Où a tu trouves se truc ? Comment a tu pus faire tant de dégât puisqu'il est plein d'air ? Et Que fait tu dans notre classe ?

-Enfaite je cherche Rogue-Depp il va m'aider a remplacer le quiditch.

-A remplacer…

-Oui c'est se que j'ai dit ! Bon j'y vais j'ai plein de truc à faire comme perdre ma virginité et tourner une vidéo avec Malfoy !

-Nan tu perds ton temps il est gay !

-Bhin heureusement que je me suis jeté se sort de pousse-pén…

La fin de sa phrase fut noyée dans le bruit qui surgit du fond de la salle et avant que le Golden boy ne se souvienne d'elle, la futur dévergondée disparut dans un nuage d'abeille.

La cause de se soudain excès de bruit était que Ron avait commencé a danser tout en se déshabillant sur les genou de Minnie,ils avaient enfaite entamé un action ou vérité sur le Smartphone de Parvarti et Ron n'avait guère eu de chance..

D'un coup une femme portant un masque en forme de livre, un chapeau lama et un uniforme en forme de page avec des poils de lama sauta sur Ron le mordit au cou, et attrapa Minnie par ses extension décoloré avant de lui faire faire le tour de la salle.

La dite Bimbo ne se laissa pas faire et en se redressant envoya Super Lama Livre Girl dans la piscine de Nutella aménagé juste à coté d'eux.

Sitôt qu'elles touchèrent la pâte à tartiner elles se mirent en maillot de bain et commencèrent a se caresser de plus en plus bas jusqu'au moment ou Dobby arriva déguisé en soubrette avec un grand panneau -18 et força toute la salle à évacuer lui-même restant avec les deux hystérique dans la piscine de Nutella. La classe une fois dehors décida de faire un remake de « Baby One more time » Avec Neville dans le rôle principal...

Dès la fin de la chanson les adolescents regardèrent leurs montre et s'étonnèrent de voir qu'il restait plus 20 minute de cours ils décidèrent alors de jouer a un jeu qui consistait a mettre des papiers dans un sac avec marqué la chose la plus affreuse qu'ils n'ai jamais fait et que le reste de la classe devait deviné.

-Bon moi je prends les papiers et je les lis ! dit Kameron un étudiant en échange scolaire ayant décidé de venir A Poudlard suite a des problèmes avec Des Poules radioactive dans son pays.

- Alors le premier dit « J'ai fait l'amour a une licorne dans le bureau de Dumbledore car c'était son fantasme et elle était riche. »Heu...

D'un seul bloc la classe se tourna vers Clèo La Magnifiquement belle mais Magnifiquement bête, fille de la femme qui donnait « généreusement » de l'électricité à Poudlard pendant le temps Moldu. Personne ne le savait mais elle était là pour dragué le très riche Drago Malfoy…Malheureusement se qu'elle avait appris durant le cours précédant risquait de compromettre ses plans...

Bhin quoi pourquoi vous me regarder ? comment vous pouvez savoir que c'est moi ?

Bhin le truc c'est que tu la mis sur ton blog…

Ha ouai c'est vrai…hihihihi

….Tu est belle…

Gné… ?

…

Kameron tira le papier suivant qui disait « quand j'avait 4 ans j'ai été leader de la Mafia local se qui ma obligé a prendre tout les jours une dizaine de cigare et de verre de cognac fort.. »

Suite a cette déclaration pour le moins surprenante un blanc suivit. Au bout de quelque Minute Ludmyla éclata en sanglot en criant « NOSTALGIE ! » Suite a ces deux déclaration Harry et Ron préférèrent prendre leurs jambe à leurs cou avant que les autres ne découvre leurs horrible secret ayant des lien avec des préservatif déchiré et des litres d'alcool…

La cloche sonna d'un coup et on vit Dobby ,Kréatur,Minnie et Super lama livre girl sortir de la salle tout les quatre semblait fatigué et sentait le rhum et la mari Juana…

-Bon bhin la on a...Heu…Français ! Youppie !allons y ! C'est partit les amie ! Youyou ! C'est le train magiiiique ! Se mit a gueulé Hermione qui avait apparut a la place de super Lama livre girl.

Harry se dit mentalement qu'il y avait surement un rapport entre super Lama Livre Girl et Hermione et il se jura de comprendre cette histoire au plus vite.

Finalement le cours avait été plutôt agréable..enfin pour la plupart des élèves...


End file.
